


Вина и ненависть

by AshD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU!14×12, Father/Son Incest, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, OOC, Джон вернулся навсегда., Сюжета нет, это просто зарисовка.
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshD/pseuds/AshD
Summary: Куда подевать настоящее, если прошлое вернулось?____________________________Быстренько дублирую сюда новые фанфики с фикбука, а то с ноября я вряд ли буду иметь доступ к русским сайтам вообще (((





	Вина и ненависть

Некоторых людей дико заводит слово «папочка». У них же это было стоп-словом, тем самым, которое напоминало о том, какие же они оба законченные извращенцы и насколько их отношения нездоровы. Дин никогда не называл так Джона, когда они оставались наедине. Потому что иначе бы они не смогли продолжить заниматься тем, чем они занимались. Это слово вновь возвращало гонимую на все четыре стороны совесть, и она приходила злая, как чёрт, и пытала не хуже демонов из ада.  
А ведь они оба знали, что такое ад…  
Они вообще старались не говорить друг с другом, когда это происходило. Иногда Дин не сдерживался и шептал «Ты… я люблю тебя». Имени его он тоже произносить не мог — хотя, казалось бы, обычное имя, в англоязычных странах чуть ли не каждый второй мужчина — Джон, но чёрт! Чёрт…  
Он заходил к нему в комнату каждый раз, когда ему не хватало тепла и ощущения того, что его по-настоящему любят. Так уж у них повелось с тех пор, как Сэм их оставил. Нет, конечно, Дин любил девушек, но он никогда не оставался в одном месте достаточно долго для того, чтобы воспылать к кому-либо из них настоящими чувствами. Даже того времени, что он провёл с Лизой и Кэсси, было недостаточно.  
Другое дело Джон — его чёртов…  
Нет! Это слово нельзя было произносить и мысленно, когда тот смотрел ему в глаза.  
Потому что это породило бы стыд. То самое чувство, которое вышло покурить в тот день, когда Сэм объявил о своём отъезде. Когда Дин нежно поглаживал Джона по плечу, а затем получил ответную ласку и у них у обоих напрочь снесло крышу. То самое чувство, которое всегда дышало в затылок, когда они появлялись вместе на публике.  
Странно, что никто и никогда не принимал их за сладкую парочку. Зато за всё время путешествий вместе с Сэмом, шутки про них с братом были чуть ли не ежедневной частью программы.  
Ещё страннее то, что даже Чак решил оставить за кадром то, что происходило между Дином и его… его старшиной. Видимо, даже божественные опусы иногда подвергались цензуре.  
И это было просто отлично, иначе бы Сэм узнал и произошёл бы тотальный трындец. Тот наверняка подумал бы, что Дин делал это не по своей воле. Он так привык винить во всём… Джона.  
Кто знает, во что это вылилось бы… Он бы, наверное, никогда не смог объяснить брату, что ни о чём не жалеет.  
Точнее, не жалел, пока на горизонте на замелькала прелестная светлая голова Мэри.  
Её Дин тоже не мог называть словом на букву «м». Чувствовал, что не заслужил. Боялся. В основном того, что кто-то особо умный из нечисти раскроет его грязный секрет. Боялся того, как на это отреагируют Сэм и… она.  
Напряжение внутри него вскоре вылилось наружу, да в таких количествах, что чуть не затопило все Штаты нахуй. В конце-концов Сэм не выдержал и спросил, почему это он разговаривает с матерью сквозь сжатые скулы.  
Кастиил из-за его спины одарил Дина полным сочувствия взглядом.  
«Вот чёрт, он же мой ангел-хранитель, он всё знает!» — пронеслось у него в голове. Именно тогда-то перед глазами всё начало расплываться, а душа наполнилась такой невыносимой паникой, что хотелось голыми руками разорвать себе грудь. Руки, кстати, дрожали, как у законченного алкоголика. Воздуха стало катастрофически не хватать.  
— Дин? Дин, с тобой всё в порядке?  
Дин с превеликим удовольствием сказал бы, как обычно, что да, всё в полном порядке, но казалось, что он полностью лишился дара речи.  
Чувство вины, ненависть к себе самому и страх бушевали в нём так, что не оставалось место для чего-либо другого. Казалось, небо решило наконец-то наказать его за все грехи. И дождь из огня и серы был не за горами.  
Когда Сэм перенёс его в его комнату, Дин громко хохотал. Хохотал безостановочно, пугая всех, кому не повезло его увидеть. Он смеялся, как безумец. И, вероятно, становился опасным для общества, потому что иначе брат не стал бы привязывать его к стулу. И обливать святой водой. И читать заклинание изгнания демона — на всякий случай.  
«Нет, Сэмми, этого демона ты из меня не достанешь. Он не уйдёт никуда, даже когда я сам сгину».  
Дин и подумать не мог, что когда-нибудь ему доведётся испытать чувства мучительней, чем в тот день. Но он ошибался, потому что весь его внутренний мир вздрогнул, когда он вновь ощутил на себе взгляд его карих глаз.  
Джон вернулся, позабыв всё, что случилось до 2003-го года, но выглядел он намного старше, чем в год своей смерти. На его лице появились морщины. Он отрастил бороду и поседел — даже ресницы его не были такими чёрными, как раньше. Но это было уже неважно. Дин по-прежнему любил эти ресницы, этот взгляд, это лицо. Его всего.  
Он мог бы наброситься на него и целовать, пока губы не стёрлись бы к чёрту. Разорвать на нём одежду и получить по щам, потому что другой у Джона не было — а потом всё равно добиться своего… Любви и тепла, в таких количествах, в каких их не мог давать ему никто другой.  
Но одно обстоятельство всё меняло — Мэри. Она уже была рядом. И казалось бы, что они снова стали нормальной семьёй.  
Но… но… но…  
— Ты выглядишь совсем убитым, — еле слышно произнёс Джон, когда они впервые оказались наедине. После стольких лет. Дин не смел смотреть ему в глаза; взгляд его был направлен строго в пол. Куда девать руки — было также непонятно.  
— Кто бы говорил, — огрызнулся он.  
Воцарилась гробовая тишина. Никто не знал, что сказать другому. Стало так неловко, что Дину аж захотелось снова оказаться в аду, лишь бы это чувство ушло. Он знал, что… мужчина, стоящий перед ним, чувствовал себя точно так же.  
— Ты знаешь, я только что поговорил с Сэмом, — начал Джон. В голосе его явно ощущалась вина, и от этого стало ещё более неловко, — Насчёт ошибок, которые я допустил по отношению к нему.  
Дин крепко сжал кулаки, но по-прежнему молчал.  
— Но в том, что касается тебя, я совершил куда больше ошибок. Чудовищных ошибок — в первую очередь, конечно же…  
— Хватит! — крикнул Дин. Он наконец набрался смелости посмотреть Джону в глаза. В них он увидел столько раскаяния, что это разбило ему сердце, — Я не хочу больше говорить об этом, ясно тебе? Я давно это перерос.  
Разумеется, это была ложь, но он твёрдо верил, что когда-нибудь это всё-таки станет правдой.  
— Да я не только об этом. Похоже, во всех остальных аспектах я тоже облажался.  
Чёрт, сколько же боли было в его покрасневших от слёз глазах! А как дрожали эти ресницы, прекраснее которых ничего не было на этой земле!  
Дину захотелось, как раньше, прижаться к нему и долго целовать в шею, чтобы отвлечь от мрачных мыслей, чтобы он перестал терзать себя из-за ошибок прошлого. А заодно забыться самому.  
Но он обрадовался тому, что не сделал этого: в гостиную вошли Сэм с Мэри.  
Дни пролетали один за другим, а отвращение Дина к самому себе лишь возрастало. Ситуацию осложнило ещё и то, что Михаил в его голове заинтересовался происходящим и начал язвить по поводу и без, грозясь даже захватить его сознание полностью и разболтать его секрет всей округе. Это было невыносимо. Дин пообещал себе навеки уничтожить эту тварь при первой же возможности. Потому что в противном случае она уничтожила бы его.  
Он бы с удовольствием полетел к ебеням с обрыва, но очень уж было жалко машину.  
— Если вздумаешь совершить самоубийство, я вытащу тебя из ада и дам по морде, — пообещал Сэм, узнав о намерениях брата.  
Он, конечно же, думал, что дело только в Михаиле. Ох, знал бы Сэм, в чём на самом деле проблема…  
Джон был счастлив. И Мэри тоже. Частично, Дин за них радовался. Но существовала в глубине его души (совсем недалеко от того места, которое облюбовал проклятый архангел) маленькая плаксивая эмо-девочка, готовая на всё ради того, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание. Он ненавидел себя за это чувство, но не мог ничего с ним пожелать — ему хотелось, чтобы Джон и Мэри навсегда разругались.  
Но он тут же напомнил себе, что даже если эта дурацкая инфантильрая мечта бы сбылась, его личная трагедия не получила бы счастливого конца. Что, в принципе, логично, ведь в этом вся суть трагедий — скатывание всего и вся по пизде.  
И в то же время, наблюдая за тем, как липли друг к другу родители, он был рад тому, что солгал, сказав, что перерос ту нездоровую озабоченность отцом. Тот период, когда она даже стала взаимной. Потому что это был единственный способ вернуть гармонию в их ненормальную семью.


End file.
